The present invention relates to a method of making a chromatography analysis of samples and a system employing the same, and more particularly to a method of using an analyzer including a chromatograph having a separation column and a detector, and a sampler for automatically introducing samples into the chromatograph, and a system employing same.
In general, when an analyzer is used, analytical conditions are determined by an analyst and are set by inputting numeric values and the like from a keyboard and by adjusting a variable resistor. Especially in the case where a plurality of constituents are analyzed, the analytic conditions for identifying the individual constituents first must be set. For example, a retention time and its tolerance in identification of constituents by a chromatograph are judged on the basis of the measurement results of preparatory samples by an analyst and are then inputted into a data processing unit. With JP-A-63-290958 as which is directed to peak tracking, the retention times of the peaks on a chromatogram as the reference are inputted by an analyst.
Further, in JP-A-60-239669, the conversion of the time base from one chromatogram to another chromatogram is performed with the main peaks being used as the reference between the two chromatograms. This is available as a method of identifying a peak between the chromatograms in which the retention times are changed, but the retention times of the peaks on the chromatogram as the reference are also judged by the operator.
Furthermore, in the prior art such as the above-mentioned JP-A-63-290958 and JP-A-60-239669, prior to the analysis of the unknown samples, the operator always needed to set the analytic conditions once.